Takeover
by Pooka228
Summary: The Sequal to 'The Little Light' is finally here. One day when Yugi and his friends were out on a hike the school gets taken over. They have to go through a trials of friendship and love if they want to bring peace back to their sc
1. Moving Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

If you didn't read this fic yet I suggest you read the one before.  Most of it can be its own story, but some of the details will be a little confusing if you didn't read the other story.

For those of you who had you're character in the fic last time tell me in your review if you still want it in this fic.  I can only give you until chapter 3 to tell me.

**Takeover**

**Prologue**

**Moving Up**

*~*~*~*~*

            "And I call forth the Magician of Light to counter your attack!"  Yugi yelled at Yami.

            "When did you learn _that_ attack?"  Yami asked panting slightly as he put up a shield.

            "A while ago," Yugi answered, "I just never used it in a duel before."

            "Why do you always wait to tell me that you learned something new?"  Yami asked suspiciously.

            "I like practicing with it before I use it in a duel," Yugi answered before raising the level of his magician and defeating Yami.  He walked over to Yami and helped him up.

            "Looks like you won again Yugi," Yami congratulated.

            "You're getting better," Yugi said modestly.

            "Yeah, but you're getting better quicker."

            "Well if you studied as hard as me you'd be just as good as me."

            "He's right Yami," Yami's little sister Rebecca said.

            "Oh, hi Rebecca, I didn't know you were watching," Yugi greeted.

            "I wasn't, except the very end," Rebecca replied.

            "What do you want sis?"  Yami asked quickly.

            "Dad wants to see you, Yugi."  With that said Rebecca ran off to who knows where.

            "Go ahead," Yami said, "I'll wait for you here."  Yami's dad is the headmaster of the school Redestani, which is the school that Yami, Yugi and Rebecca go to.  Rebecca is going into the fifth level while both Yugi and Yami are going into the eighth level.

*~*~*~*~*

            "Nice to see you Yugi," Mr. Dellilo, Yami's dad, greeted.

            "Hello Mr. Dellilo," Yugi replied, "You wanted to see me?"

            "Yes, I've become aware of your magical skills as you practiced with my son Yami.  You are far better than any other on level eight and many on level nine."

            "So you're saying you want to move me up a level?" Yugi asked.

            "Yes, I am saying that, you would do well on the ninth level, but would be held behind if you are on the eighth.  Do you want to move up to level nine?"

            "I don't know, I do want to move up, but I don't have any friends in that level."

            "You don't have to worry so much about that, many of your friends will be in your mixed classes which, as you know, are Magics and History.  Yami will even be in dueling skills with you."

            "I guess I will, only if I still get to share a dorm with one of me friends though."

            "That can be arranged.  Something you should probably know is that some of the most trustworthy ninth and tenth level students are chosen to show the new students around the school for the first week.  I think that you are a very trustworthy person so I'll be pairing you up with," Mr. Dellilo paused and looked at his paper, "a girl named Shizuka Wheeler."  (A/N I know her last name is Jounouchi in the Japanese series, but it would be weird to put that here because I made Jounouchi her brother's first name.)

            "That must be Jou's little sister!"  Yugi exclaimed.

            "Do you know her?"

            "No, but I know Jou."

            "Meet me in my office first day of school so you can meet her then."

            "What kind of mage is she?"

            "She is an Air Mage."

            "Okay, I guess I'll meet her in a few days then.  In the meantime I should start packing, we're gonna be leaving in a few days."

            "Could you tell Yami that his first class is Dueling Skills?"

            "Sure, see ya later."

*~*~*~*~*

That's the end of the prologue.  I hope you liked it and I'm sorry it took this long to start it.  As in all my other fics I won't update unless I have one or more reviews.  I hope you liked it and will continue to like it.  And if you were in the prequel don't forget to let me know if you want to be in this one too.  Thank You ^_^


	2. Starting New

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

If you were in before PLEASE tell me if you want to be in or not

Review responses:

**Melissa:** Thank you, I'm glad you liked it 

**It'sHardToBelieve****: I hope you like the pairing and the story. Really nothing really romantic happens until the fourth or fifth chapter.**

**Charmeleon****: Thank you for your support**

**Mittens no Hikari: **Yup! It's Serenity and Yugi (well actually Shizuka and Yugi in this fic) and you're the one who inspired me to do it.  I absolutely LOVE your fics.  Thanks a bunch for your support. ^_^

**Takeover**

**Chapter One**

**Starting New**

*~*~*~*~*

            Shizuka stood in the office waiting for someone named Yugi to come.  Most of the other first level students were told the room number that they should go to so they could meet their guide there.  The other people that hadn't been told were to go had already been introduced to their guide and were on their way.  Shizuka had heard of Yugi from Jounouchi.  When he came home from school he mentioned Yugi every now and then.  Shizuka also remembered reading a newspaper article that said Yugi saved the school, it didn't explain how he did it though.

            Shizuka heard the door creak open and turned to see a small boy walk in.  The boy had a crown of black hair with a red outline and spiky yellow bangs framing his face.  He wore yellow robes which meant that he was a Light Mage.

            "Hello Yugi," the headmaster's voice cut into her thoughts.

            "Hello Mr. Dellilo, sorry it took so long to get here, Jou played a little trick on me."

            "It's quite all right, you're not that late," Mr. Dellilo said while taking a sheet of paper from a folder, "here is your schedule."

            "Thanks"

            "Ms. Wheeler, I would like you to meet Mr. Motou."

            "Hello Shizuka, nice to meet you," Yugi greeted.

            "Nice to meet you too, Yugi," Shizuka replied.

            "What's your dorm number?  We should go there first so you can unpack."

            "It's number…113," Shizuka replied as she looked at a paper that she was holding.

            "Okay, follow me."

            Shizuka followed Yugi to her dorm were she claimed the bed that had not yet been taken.  Shizuka looked around.  The room was a decent size with two beds on either side of it.  There were two desks that stood next to the door she had just entered; one already had some of the owner's belongings on it.  Centered on the far wall were two dressers.  The wall was white except for a poster that hung on the side of the room that her roommate had claimed.

            "Who's my roommate?" she asked.

            "That would be me," a voice said from behind them.  They whirled around to see who it was.  She had slightly long hair that went an inch or so past her shoulders and was in two braids.  She had friendly brown eyes and peach skin with a lot of freckles.  "My name is Amaya, what's yours?"

            "I'm Shizuka.  It's nice to meet you."

            "Same here." Amaya than turned to Yugi.  When she saw who he was the expression on her face turned to shock.  "You're Yugi Motou?"  It was more of a statement than a question.  "I heard about you, you're the one who beat Kaiba."

            "I did but, he's not as good a mage as he says he is."

            "You say that because you're that much better than him."

            "There you are Amaya," a boy who had just come up behind Amaya said.  He had black hair and dark brown eyes and was very tall.

"What took you so long Mitsu?"

"I was talking to one of my friends, sis,"

"Whatever… Mitsu that is Shizuka and this is Yugi"

"It's nice to meet both of you," Mitsu greeted.

"What's your elemental type," Shizuka asked.

"We're both air," Amaya answered.

"Me too!" Shizuka said excitedly.

"I guess I'm the only one here who's not," Yugi commented.

"Instead you're the best type ever… you're a light mage!"  Amaya said loudly.

"All mages have their strong points" Yugi said.

"Amaya, have you been shown around the school yet?"  Shizuka asked.

"Yup, Mitsu showed me… we just got back"

"Can you show me around the school Yugi?"

"Sure c'mon"

"I gotta get going to," Mitsu said, "bye" 

"Bye, talk to you later."

Yugi showed Shizuka where all the classrooms were, where the dueling arena was, where the lake was and where everything else you could think of was.  Than he showed her where his room was and than, finally, where Jou's room was.  They went to Jou's room last so that they could hang out there with a few other friends.  These other friends were Honda, Yami, Rebecca, and Otogi.  Since classes didn't begin until the following day everyone voted that they wanted to see Yami and Yugi duel again so they went outside near the lake to begin their duel.

Yami started with a Dark Tailed Meteor which was blocked by Yugi's Twister Shield.  Yami created a Dark Wind which surrounded Yugi's Twister so that it flickered out.  Yugi than created his wings and flew up out of the continually blowing wind, than he shot three Laser Strikes at Yami.  Yami was able to dodge two of them, but not the last one.  Yugi made a Winged Fairy witch flew toward Yami and covered him in a Cocoon of Light.  Yami blasted some dark energy up into the sky so that it formed a flag.  That meant that he gave up and Yugi was the winner.

"Where did you learn that move?"  Yami asked.  Yugi never used a Winged Fairy before.

"'Creatures of Energy Magic,' you should find see if you can do some of the dark creatures in it."

"I can't believe you studied over the summer, Yug," Jou said, "Why do you torture yourself like that?"

"It wouldn't hurt for you to study every once in a while either," Yugi responded, "You just made it to the eighth year this year."

"I did make it though"

"Maybe you'd make it with a grade higher than a D if you studied."

"Jou got D's?" Serenity asked.

"Now look what you did, Yugi"

"If you studied you wouldn't have to worry about it"

"But I don't like to study," Jou whined.

"Neither do I," Yami said, "I don't think anyone does… except Yugi."

"All right I'll try to study more"

"And if you need help all you have to do is ask," Yugi said.

"Alright," Jou responded.

*~*~*~*~*

            "Did you succeed in the first part of the plan?"

            "Yes, I will be able to complete it very soon."

            "Today?"

            "Yes"

            "And you're sure he'll come"

            "He will, trust me"

            "I suppose that's my only choice, now isn't it?"

            "You always have a back up plan."

            "What time will it be done?"

            "Another hour is all I should need.  I did not even have to try and convince them."

            "No one is suspicious at all?"

            "Maybe one"

            "Oh, I thought you had him under control."

            "I thought I did, but I smelled deception on the wind today and I'm sure the stench came from him."

            "But you did convince him?"

            "Yes, he is going with us."

            "Good, if not he would defeat me… he is the only one who knows how."

            "Let's hope he teaches no one."

            "Yes, now go before you are missed.  I think you are already very late."

            "I will contact you tonight when everyone else is sleeping… soundly"

*~*~*~*~*

That's the end of this chapter.  Can you guess who the evil people are?  I'll be giving you little hints in the next few chapters, you just have to catch them. ^_^ I really hope you liked it.  And, as in all my other chapters before, I want at least one review to continue.  Thank You


	3. Trapped in the Forest

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**It'sHardToBelieve****: Well, it's not Anzu and it's not Seto and I don't know who you mean by that other girl.  There is a clue at the beginning of this chapter though.  Thanks for the support.**

**Charmeleon****: Thanks for the support**

**Mittens no Hikari: **Yeah, Yugi is the best.  So is the Yugi/Shizuka pairing thanks to you.  You really do have great writing skills.  Thanks a bunch for your support ^_^

**Kimra**** Dattei: I'm glad you like it and I hope that it stays just as good as the prequel.  Thanks for reviewing ^_^**

**Takeover**

**Chapter Two**

**Trapped in the **Forest********

*~*~*~*~*

            "Hurry up Amaya," Shizuka said impatiently.  They were going on a trail in the forest.  It was the trail that the students in an advanced Attack Class took to practice without everyone looking.  Yugi and Yami thought that it was a good idea to familiarize Shizuka and Amaya with the trail since they were new to the school.

            "I'm almost done," Amaya answered.

            "What are you doing in there that's making you take so long?"

            "Right now I'm braiding my hair"

            "It takes you that long to braid your hair?!?"

            "Yup"

            "Why?"

            "'Cause it has to be completely perfect."

            "Just hurry up, okay?"

            "Done!"  Amaya said walking out of the bathroom.  "Let's go."  They walked down the stairs and into the Main Hall to find Yugi, Rebecca, Yami, Jounouchi, Honda, Otogi, and Mitsu waiting for them.  It looked like they had been waiting for a while too since they looked bored to death.

            "What took you so long?"  Yami asked.

            "Let me guess," Mitsu said, "you were braiding your hair?"

            "Yup," Amaya answered

            "As always," Mitsu said.

            "C'mon let's go," Yugi said, "If we go now we might actually get back in time for dinner."  The group went to the forest which was near the lake in back of the school.  Yugi led them along the path just outside the forest until they reached a very large tree.  They went into the forest that way and continued along the trail.

Suddenly they heard a big explosion behind them.  They whirled around to see what it was.  They saw a dark cloud surrounding the school.  There was lighting from all different kinds of mages, even mixed mages, coming from the cloud and hitting the school and grounds near it starting different types of fire eating at each other.

"I sense a Dark Mage at work" Yami said.

"How do you know?" Rebecca asked.

"All mages of the same type are connected to one another… some are even connected to other types of mages… those are just the super powerful mages though."  Yami looked at Yugi who didn't look like he was listening. "I can only sense other dark mages, but Yugi can sense almost anything."  Now everyone was looking at Yugi, who didn't even notice.

"Hey Yug, somethin' the matter?" Jou asked waving his hand in front of Yugi's face.  Yugi didn't respond.  "What's up with Yugi?"

"All I know is that his mind is not here right now.  He's trying to find out what's going on over their."  Yami looked toward the school.

"How do you know this?" Otogi asked.

"Yugi told him," Rebecca said, "He told Yami a lot over the summer."

"Like what?" Amaya asked curiously.

"Like… the real truth about the last Light Mage… Her name was Annot… something."

"Oh…" Amaya started, but couldn't say anymore because that was when Yugi 'woke up.'

"What did ya find out Yugi," Honda asked.

"Not much… All I know is that a Dark Mage took over the school and he was looking for me… but someone was dangerous to him.  I think theirs is supposed to be one person that knows his secret or something."

"Anything else?" Amaya asked.

"Well, he wanted me to be out of the school when he attacked… and that other person.  I have no idea why though."

"What about all the other people in the school?" Shizuka asked.

"I don't know… We'll have to get them out, so that no one gets hurt."

"Not everyone is in there," Rebecca said.

"Yeah that's right," Yami chipped in, "I saw a few other groups of people go out for a walk on the trails."

"Then we should find them first." Yugi said, "If we want to get inside the school to get everyone else out we're gonna need more than just us."

"We shouldn't go out of the forest though," Otogi said, "It would be a lot easier for them to find us."

"Yeah, we should probably go to the clearing farther ahead.  Another trail leads to the same place; someone might have taken that one." Honda said.

"That's a good idea," Yugi said.

The group headed down the trail – Yugi leading.  Before they could walk very far a net flew out of nowhere falling on Yugi.  Said person summoned his Light Sword and cut the net open so he could get out.  Just as he stepped out a score of green monkeys fell from the trees and surrounded him.  More monkeys came down and surrounded the rest of the group who surrounded Shizuka and Amaya because they were inexperienced.

"These are Earth Monkeys… they're weak against fire.  Otogi, Jounouchi you have the upper hand here."  Yugi said.

"The vines are attacking me!" Shizuka screamed.

"Don't try to get rid of the vines!" Yugi yelled… But it was too late Shizuka already had already conjured a Wind Gust to try and blow the vines away.  "If anyone except a fire mage attacks the vines there will just be more of them.  Especially wind mages… they're weak against earth."  By this time everyone was tangled in thick vines.  The vines were so thick that hard for anyone to move.  "Joey, Otogi… use fire."  At this point Yugi was weakening a lot because the vines were blocking the sun from view completely and since he was a light mage it took a lot of his energy.

Everything was silent for a moment.  Suddenly there was a huge blast of fire that came from Jounouchi's direction.  The vines immediately dissolved into nothing and everyone fell to the ground from where they had been held up by the vines.  Jou was completely made of fire.  He charged at the monkeys in a burning rage killing more than just a few.  When all the monkeys were gone, or dead, Jou looked back to see everyone staring at him.  It was then that he calmed down.

Jou walked over to where the others were standing and saw Yugi laying on the ground.  Yami followed his stare and answered the question he never asked. "The monkey's did something to him… it wasn't coincidence that they attacked us, they were sent to do that."

"What did they do to him?"

"I don't know… but it was more than just blocking the sun."

"Why would someone want to do this to Yugi?"

"So that he would be weak and easier to catch."

"We'll protect him," Jou said.

"We won't always be there for him Jou… As Yugi gets weaker whoever is behind here also learns of our weaknesses," Otogi said.

"I expect there will be a lot of tests ahead," Honda commented, "for both Yugi and us."

*~*~*~*~*

There's a hint at the beginning of this chapter for those of you who are trying to guess who the mystery people are.  I hope that you guys liked it and, as always, one review to continue.  Thanks, see ya next time.


	4. Underwater

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

**Takeover**

**Chapter Three**

**Underwater**

*~*~*~*~*

            "So you succeeded?"

            "Yes, but they have started to piece the clues together yet.  They have no idea about me, but they do about you, they're beginning to find what you want."

            "That doesn't matter in the least.  They can chase my motives around until their death; it won't make a difference in my final plan."

            "Unless…"

            "You will keep that from happening.  Don't let him tell anyone, especially the 'light'"

            "If I wasn't there he would have already guessed."

            "I knew he would have… that's why I created the plan the way I did."

            "Yes, and it's working perfectly."

            "Yes… now go, I will speak with you later."

*~*~*~*~*

            "Are you looking at the stars too?" Shizuka asked as she came up to Amaya who sat looking up at the sky.  The day had been very tiring especially after Yugi couldn't give his guidance anymore.  He hadn't woken up yet.

            "Yes… It reminds me of home," Amaya answered.

            "Where was your home?"

            "North of here, in a place called Siliki.  The skies are always so clear, it's so easy to get your head stuck up there and it's fun to look at the stars all the time."

            "Jou and I used to do this all the time.  We'd sneak out at night when our parents were busy fighting to look up and dream of what it would be like up their.  Than our parents got divorced and we didn't really get to see each other often.  Our mom just died so I had to move back in with Jou and dad."

            "Mitsu and I used to do that a lot before our mom died.  Than we met our dad… he changed everything."

            "I guess we have a lot in common than.  Did you know your dad at all when you were little?"

            "No, mom moved away when Mitsu was five.  When she left she didn't realize that I had already been conceived."

            "When did you meet your dad?"

            "A few years ago"

            "How did he change everything?"

            "Mitsu didn't like dad so much, but dad was really nice to me - he seemed very sad, especially when we talked about mom – Mitsu and I got into a fight because he said that dad was a really bad person but I didn't agree."

            Amaya started getting up, "I'm going to go back to sleep."

            "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

            "Yeah, tomorrow"

            Minutes passed as Shizuka stared up at the stars, remembering how Jou and she would for such a long time.  She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice when someone come up behind her and sat down next to her.  She only noticed someone was there when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  At that point she looked and saw Yugi sitting next to her.  "You're up," She said surprised.

            "It hasn't been more than a day has it?" Yugi asked weakly.  He was still weak from the attack.

            "No, it's still… today"

            "I wasn't sure… no one else was awake to ask."

            "When did you wake up?"

            "A while ago, I couldn't get the strength to get up until recently though."

            "What did those monkeys do to you?"

            "There was some sort of spell on the vines"

            "Why didn't the spell affect the rest of us?"

            "It would have affected you if they had used some kind of force you are weak against."

            "But I'm weak against Earth"

            "Yes, but since the vines covered the sun it didn't, because Earth needs Light to grow.  The sun was covered to fast for you to be affected."

            "Oh, I get it"

            "That's good." Suddenly Yugi started looking around, as if for someone who was going to threaten them.  "We have to get back to camp"

            "Why?"

            "We'll be in less danger there."

            "Okay."  Shizuka got up and started walking back to camp, but when she didn't hear Yugi following she turned around.  Yugi was on his hands and knees struggling to stand up.  "Need help?" Shizuka asked.

            "That would be great," Yugi said breathing heavily.  Shizuka walked over to him and helped him up.  She let Yugi lean on her as they started to walk back to camp.  However, before they could make it to the camp a flock of Fire Birds came swooping out of no where and surrounded them.  "Shizuka, watch out!" Yugi shouted as one of the birds shot fire.  Yugi was able to put up a shield, but only a weak one.

            "Yugi, what do we do?"

            "Can you make a Cloud Shield?"

            "Yes"

            "Okay, use it!"

            Clouds formed in a shield around them.  It was able to repel most of the attacks thrown their way.  "What now?" Shizuka asked.

"Can you make wings?"

"No, I was supposed to learn how to this year"

"Okay than just concentrate on keeping the shield up."  As Shizuka concentrated on keeping the shield up Yugi concentrated on making wings.  "Hold on Shizuka," Yugi said as he swooped down and picked up Shizuka and flew away from the birds.  It wasn't that easy though because the birds followed.  "Can you make an Air Bubble?" Yugi asked.

            "Yes, why?"

            "Because the birds can't go underwater, it will put out there flames and kill them."

            "We're going underwater?"

            "Yes, now get the Air Bubble ready.  I'm going to fly over to that lake"

            "I don't know how long my Air Bubble can last though"

            "I know, but it's our only hope."  Yugi swooped down straight for the lake.  Seconds before he touched the surface a glassy bubble appeared around him and Shizuka.  Then they were underwater.  Yugi's grip on Shizuka loosened as his wings disappeared and he fell to the bottom of the bubble.  Shizuka looked down and saw that he was unconscious… he had used too much of his energy.  Then she looked up to see the birds circling over where she and Yugi had dived in the water.  She was stuck down here and had to try her best to keep up the bubble.  If not both she and Yugi would die.

*~*~*~*~*

            "Where's Yugi?" Rebecca asked the next morning when she woke up.  Her shout woke up a few other people, specifically Yami, Mitsu, and Amaya.  The other three were very deep sleepers.

            "Yugi's not here?" Amaya asked.

            "If he was here I wouldn't have asked where he was," Rebecca said.

            "Shizuka's not here either," Yami noted.

            "She was out last night" Mitsu commented, "I heard her get up."

            "Did you hear Yugi get up?" Yami asked.

            "No, I must have been asleep by than."

            "I was talking to Shizuka last night," Amaya said, "She might still be in the same place."

            "And Yugi might be with her," Yami said, "Show us where the place is."

            "Alright, follow me."  Amaya led them up a hill and in back of some trees to where she and Shizuka talked last night.  They didn't see anyone their, but they did see some bare spots on the ground with no grass.  "I'm going to go back and wake up the others, okay?"

            "Sure," Yami said distractedly, "It looks like they were attacked by some sort of fire creature."

            "How do you know that?" Rebecca asked.

            "There is scorched grass and Shizuka is an Air Mage.  She'd be able to blow the fire out before it spread too far but it would still burn the grass." Mitsu answered.

            "Oh, were they caught?"

            "I don't know," Yami started, "If Yugi wasn't weakened I'd be sure the answer was no, but he was so I don't know."

            "He wouldn't be killed though," Rebecca said, "If he was caught he'd be brought over to the school."

            "How do you know?" Mitsu asked.

            "From what Yugi said, that's the reason they took over the school in the first place."

            "That's one hope," Yami commented, "let's go back to the camp and start looking for them right after breakfast"

*~*~*~*~*

            "The others know?"

            "Yes, was that your plan?"

            "Of course, they will search for him and in doing so get farther away from getting in my way."

            "What if they do find him?"

            "Don't worry about that I have a back up plan."

            "What of the girl?"

            "She is not very strong… she will be more of a pain than a help to him."

            "And of the boy?"

            "He will find them, I will see to it"

            "What must I do now?"

            "Keep going until this afternoon, than… disappear."

            "I should disappear just as it comes?"

            "Yes, now go, they will reach the camp soon."

            "Yes, I will talk to you another time."

*~*~*~*~*

Sorry for the long wait… I've actually had this chapter written, but I wanted to try and finish the fifth chapter before I put this one up… I didn't end up finishing it, but decided I shouldn't keep you waiting.  I hope you liked it and there was another clue in this chapter… really big clue.  1 review to continue


	5. Merpeps?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

**Takeover**

**Chapter Four**

**Merpeps?**

*~*~*~*~*

            'What now,' Shizuka thought, 'I can't go up to the surface, but we can't stay down here forever… I can only hold the bubble up for so long.  I wish Yugi was awake, he'd know what to do, he always does.'  Shizuka was beginning to get very down hearted as she realized how hopeless the situation was.  If she went up to the surface the birds would get them; if she stayed down here she'd use up all her energy and wouldn't be able to hold up the bubble any more.  'I'll just continue going down for now, I'll have better chances down here than up their.'

            Hours passed and Yugi still didn't wake up and Shizuka was beginning to feel weak as she held the bubble up as long as she could.  The light that the surface gave was decreasing rapidly as they traveled deeper into the water, soon there was no light at all… The only thing left to do was hope… But what could she hope for as the bubble began to get smaller and smaller until Shizuka had to curl up on the floor next to Yugi in order to fit in it.  She was so drained of her energy that she barely noticed when the bubble disappeared and she and Yugi began falling into the lake depths.

*~*~*~*~*

            "Well here's the clearing," Yami said as they reached the intersection of the two most common paths.  There was one tree in the middle of this cleared while other trees scattered around it in a rough circle.

            "Yeah but no one's here," Otogi said stating the obvious.

            "Maybe we should wait," Rebecca said, "_Someone_ might be slower than us."

            "If they were attacked too, than yeah they might be," Honda commented.

            "Speaking of being attacked…" Amaya said as she looked beyond all of them.  The others turned around and saw a gigantic Dark Dragon.  It had huge black wings with silver lining along the edges as well as silver eyes and nails.  White scales ran along its back and red puffs of fire came out of its nose.  Its teeth were very large and sharp, ready to break the bones of all of them.

            "What do you say we do?" Honda whispered shakily to no one in particular.

            "Run," Mitsu whispered.  No one needed to be told a second time so they started running as fast as they could, but they weren't fast enough.  The dragon gathered up his energy and shot it at them. It didn't hit any of them, but when it made contact with the ground there was a big explosion.  Anyone within a mile of it was knocked out… that was all of them.  Not only that, but they were also blown very far in many different directions because they were so close to the blast.

*~*~*~*~*

            Honda opened his eyes to see that he was not in the same place he was before.  He was in the swampy regions which were to the north of the forest.  He found that he was sitting in murky swamp water that looked more like mud than water.  He looked around and saw that, other than a few large rocks here and there, there was only muddy water as far as his eyes could see.

As he looked around he found that he was not the only one who flew into the swamp, Otogi did too.  Otogi was a little freaked out about being in the swamp.  When he was a little boy a Crocerwat, a creature that looked a lot like a crocodile a crocodile except with a longer neck and a barbed tail, attacked him.

"Honda?" He asked nervously, "Which direction is the forest in?"  It was then that Honda realized that he had no idea how they were going to get back to the forest because neither of them knew which direction was south, the direction they knew the forest would be in.

            "Umm… I don't know… Which way do you think is south?"

            "I don't know, I was never taught how to tell which direction is which."

            "Just great… what do you suppose we do?"

            "Go away from those Crocerwats," Otogi said pointing terrified to something behind Honda.  Obviously the things he was pointing to were the Crocerwats.

            "That would be a good idea," Honda said before starting to run away with Otogi at his heels.

*~*~*~*~*

            "Stay away us flamed freak!" Jou shouted as he and Rebecca ran away from a warrior with hair of flames and a sword of fire.  He had an orange breastplate with matching boots.  He and Rebecca had woken up in a different part of the forest, they didn't know where, with the flame warrior right in front of them ready to attack.  They had jumped out of the way and Rebecca tried to use her Water Gun attack on him, but it didn't work.

            "I don't understand why my water didn't work on it," Rebecca said, "fire is supposed to be weak against water."

            "It's _supposed_ to be, that doesn't mean it is."

            "It has to have some point of weakness."

            "Who says?"

            "Yami taught me that when I was a first year."

            "Oh… well than what's this guy's weakness?"

            "I'm trying to figure that out!" Rebecca said amazed a Jou's stupidity.

            "Well while you're at it, I'm gonna try slowing dis guy down a bit," Jou said.  He noticed that the warrior was gaining on them.

            "Well than do that!" Rebecca exclaimed.

            "I am doing that," Jou said.  He already had the warrior surrounded by a wall of fire.  Much to his dismay the warrior ran right through the wall and continued to charge at them.  However, Jou wasn't about to give up.  He created a Flame Warrior to go against the other one.  It bought him and Rebecca some time, but not so much of it.  Five minutes after the two warriors started in head to head combat Jou's was defeated.  Rebecca had to figure something out fast if either of them hoped to get out of this unscathed.

*~*~*~*~*

            "What do you say we do now that we beat that Water Demon?" Yami asked Mitsu.  They had been blown to the edge of a small lake.  It was a large lake at the southern edge of the forest… they could not even see the northern side where the trees formed a semicircle around it.  A Water Demon had come from the lake, but it was easily destroyed.  Both of them were very strong mages and water is weak against air.

            "I should have known from the beginning," Mitsu said angrily kicking a stone into the lake creating ripples.

            "Known what?" Yami asked confused.

            "I should have known who was behind this," Mitsu continued, "I thought that it couldn't be though… But he taught her how to do the mirror… How could she betray me though?"

            "I'm confused… Who are you talking about?"

            "We have to find Yugi," Mitsu said ignoring Yami's question, "He's the only one who can do it now."

            "He's the only one who can do what?"

            "Beat him… I can't anymore, but he can… He's the only one with enough power… He just needs… But who would do that, I can't and she wouldn't."

            "You're really confusing me Mitsu, please speak straight."

            "It doesn't matter right now, you'll know eventually though."

            "When?"

            "When we find Yugi"

            "Where should we start looking?"

            "I don't know, but there's something that tells me he was around here."  Mitsu looked at the shining lake thinking.  "They were attacked by a fire creature, right?"

            "That's what it seems to be.  I don't know why there would be scorch marks on the ground if it wasn't a fire creature"

            "Maybe they found there way to a water source because water beats fire…  They may have ended up here."

            "How would they have gotten here?  I mean it's kinda far"

            "They may have flown"

            "Shizuka doesn't know how to do that yet.  She only just started level four; you learn how to fly near the middle of that level."

            "Yugi could have flown."

            "I don't think he would have enough power to do that."

            "You underestimate him.  He probably did end up using it up, but he is strong and if he's in danger he's not going to give up.  I may have only known him for a day, but I do know that about him."

            "You're right, I'm being stereotypical again.  Yugi is very strong, I should never doubt him."

            "Now that we both agree on what he did, let's figure out what happened after that…"

*~*~*~*~*

            Shizuka opened her eyes to see that she was still underwater.  The blue water swam before her eyes surrounding her.  Than she realized she was breathing and she didn't feel the water soaking her.  _'How come I can breath?  Why am I not wet?  Where am I? Where's Yugi?  What happened?'_  Hundreds of questions went through her mind.

            "I see you've finally woken up," a voice said snapping Shizuka out of here thoughts.  She sat bolt upright, which she found made her extremely dizzy but didn't care so much at the moment, and looked around for the owner of the voice.  She found the person behind her, but it wasn't a person.  It was a mermaid.  She was blue with golden blonde hair and looked royal.  She had a long green dress on and a silver necklace and bracelet.  The weird part was that she had legs, not a tail.  The mermaid seemed to notice Shizuka's confusion and answered the question that had not been said yet.  "Merpeps can switch from tail to feet as they wish… Our magic allows us to."

            Suddenly the hundreds of questions that she had thought of before came through her mouth before she even realized she was saying anything.

            "One question at a time please," the mermaid laughed stopping Shizuka from asking any more questions.

            "Who are you?"

            "My name is Mariel.  I am the queen of the merpeps"

            "Merpeps?"

            "Humans call us mermaids and mermen, but we are really merpeps"

            "What happened?"

            "After you bubble popped?"

            "Yeah"

            "You were close to the city and so the guards saw your bubble pop and brought you here."       

            "Where's here?"

            "It's one of the Air domes.  Merpeps must know how to survive in the water and out so we created these so that we could get used to breathing normal air."

            "It really seems like I'm still in the water."

            "Yes, it was made that way to make it a little easier for beginners.

            "Why do you have to be out of the water sometimes?"

            "We want to stay in touch with the surface so we send someone up to see what's happening.  Many times they must pretend to be humans and sometimes they do not come back because they are thought to be lost humans."

            "Where's Yugi?"

            "Your friend woke up some time ago.  He is in a different dome talking with an old friend of his."

            "Is he okay?"

            "When he woke his was weak from a spell placed on him, but it was removed and he will be completely healed by afternoon tomorrow."

            "Can I go see him?"  Shizuka asked hopefully.

            "Of course you can.  Would you like to see the city first?"

            "Sure," Shizuka said after thinking for a moment.  She really wanted to see Yugi, but she knew it wouldn't hurt to look around first.

            "Would you be able to put your own bubble up or should I put one up for you?"

            "I think I'll be able to use my own," Shizuka answered.

            "All right then, follow me"

            Mariel led Shizuka through the city.  The first thing Shizuka saw was the palace.  It was the biggest building Shizuka ever saw.  It's white walls where tinted blue from the color of the lake and had patterns of shells along the top and bottom.  The roof was made of pure silver and the windows where lined with gold.  There was no glass on the windows and there where no doors.  Shizuka guessed this was so that the water would be able to get everywhere in the palace.  Mariel brought her to the palace garden, which Shizuka was surprised even existed.  She didn't think there were so many different kinds of underwater plants.

            After Shizuka had enough time in the garden Mariel led her to the rest of the city.  Shizuka had not realized before that the light in the city was not natural light, it came from an orb in the center of the city flying high above so that its light could reach every part of the city.  In the entire city that was the only light, no home had any individual lighting at all.  Each house looked almost exactly alike, They were all one floored circular houses with five circular windows… two right next to the door, one on the opposite side of the circle, one ninety degrees from the door and the other across from that one.  Each house had a flat roof and were the exact same color blue.  The market was a little different, the stores were all different shapes and sizes, sold many different kinds of things and most did not have windows.

            Shizuka and Mariel exited the city on the opposite side from where they had come in.  It wasn't long before Shizuka saw another dome in the distance.  She guessed that was where Yugi was so she sped up towards it.  Soon she had reached the bubble and was going through it to see Yugi.

*~*~*~*~*

            "So you made it…"

            "Yes, and just on time"

            "They met each other?"

            "Yes the merpeps found them, but are you sure that's what you wanted?"

            "Yes, that's exactly what I wanted."

            "Why is that?"

            "The merpeps will go with him when they hear of his troubles.  You know very well that the merpeps are magical.  I will be able to get them as well.  Not only that, but there is a half merpep.  His magic will be another kind.  After all the more kinds of magic I have the easier this will be."

            "Yes, it will be a reward for both of us."

*~*~*~*~*

Thank you to all reviewers, I hope you like this chapter.  Next chapter romance starts, and I suck at it.

Hillary you guessed right for one person, congratulation!!!  ^_^  The biggest clue for finding who that is is in chapter 3 "Underwater"

As always one review to continue


	6. He Killed Me Too

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

**Takeover**

**Chapter Five**

**He Killed Me Too**

*~*~*~*~*

            "I think we're running the right way," Otogi said seeing something on the horizon.  It was late afternoon and they were still running from the Cracerwats.

            "I suggest we keep running.  If we don't those Cracerwats are gonna invite us to dinner."  Honda said.

            The two kept going until they reached the thing they saw.  Much to their dismay it wasn't the forest… it was a group of very large stones.  They tried to climb the stones so that they could get away from the Cracerwats, but could find a climbable one.   "What do we do?" Honda asked.

            "I don't know… let's both attack them at the same time."

            "All right… 1… 2… 3… Go!!!"  Honda shouted.  Sprays of vines and fire shot from Otogi and Honda's direction toward the Cracerwats.  As the attacks made contact with their target there were little explosions.  When the smoke cleared Honda and Otogi saw that their attacks did very little to the Cracerwats.  "What do we do now?"  Before Otogi could answer two people ran in front of them and attacked the Cracerwats.  The two people just had to attack once before the Cracerwats were left unconscious.

            "They won't be bothering you anymore," One of the people said.  He had purple hair and was wearing purple robes and had a big purple had and a purple staff.

            "What are you two inexperienced mages doing here at the edge of the swamplands?"  The other asked.  She had blonde hair with a pink and blue leotard, cute pink and blue boots, a pink and blue staff and a large pink and blue hat.

            "Umm… running away from the Cracerwats," Otogi said.

            "Why did you venture into the swamplands?" The purple person asked the question this time.

            "We got blown in here by the after effects of a dragons attack," Honda said.

            "So you are students from Redestani?" The girl asked.

            "Yeah," Honda answered while he nodded.

            "We must escort you back so that you do not get yourselves into greater trouble." The man said.

            "Thanks… umm…?" Otogi said.

            "I'm sorry," The girl said, "We haven't introduced ourselves.  I'm Kira and this is Quinlan.  We're magicians from the north."  A magician was a mage who went into extra years of magic training.

            "I'm Honda and this is Otogi."

            "Are you two headed back to the school?" Kira asked.

            "Not really… that would probably be a bad idea," Honda answered.

            "Why would that be so bad?" Kira questioned.

            "Some maniac took over the school… we were just lucky that we were going on a hike when it was taken over." Otogi stated.

            "What was this dragon you spoke of?" Quinlan asked

            "This dark dragon came out of no where and attacked us," Otogi answered

            "I knew it!" Quinlan said, "Kira a told there was dark magic at work."  Kira just pouted after Quinlan made this statement.

            "Why does it matter?" Honda asked confused.

            "I've been sensing a mage that is trying to do something insane," Quinlan answered

            "What?" Otogi questioned.

            "I'm not sure exactly, but it's something that shouldn't be done."

            "How do you know?" Otogi asked.

            "I only sense mages that do things like that."

            "How 'bout we head back to the forest now," Kira said quickly, "If we want to make it back before sunset we should leave now."

            "Are we that close?" Honda asked.

            "You were not running north in your flight from the Cracerwats… you were running west so you didn't get any farther from the forest." Quinlan answered.

            "Let's go already," Kira shouted agitated.

*~*~*~*~*

            "Jou watch out!" Rebecca screamed as the fire warrior took a swing at Jou.  Jou just barely dodged it, but the next one cut a deep gash in his arm.

            "Hurry up Rebecca!  I can't dodge him forever."

            "Watch out!" Rebecca shrieked as Jou dodged the flaming sword once again.

            As Jou was dodging the blows from the fire warrior Rebecca was readying an attack to throw at it.  Rebecca had been searching for a weak spot in the warrior's armor but found none.  Than she realized that the warrior had no helmet on and aimed her attack toward his head.  Her attack was a Tsunami Wave, it took a while to prepare, but it was a very strong attack.  Rebecca released the wave and put up two protection shields, one for her and one for Jou.  After a few minutes of waiting Rebecca made the water disappear.  She looked around and saw Jou standing where he had been before, but the fire warrior was no where to be seen.

"He must have been washed away," Jou said reading her mind.

"Yeah… at least we don' have to worry about him any more."

"Let's go find the others," Jou said and started walking off.

"Do you even know where we are?" Rebecca asked following him.

"No"

"Than how do you know where you're going?"

"I don't… I just know we have to go this way."

Rebecca was surprised.  Jou seemed so serious.  She had never seen Jou this serious before… never.  The closest he ever came before was when he was attacking the green monkeys.  "I'll trust you Jou, but if you get us even more lost I'm not gonna be too happy."

"Don't worry… I may not know where we are or where we're going, but I know we have to go this way."

"How do you know?"

"It's just this feeling that I get…"

"You sense your sister somewhere"

"Yes… she's okay, but she's also confused.  I don't know what about 'cause I can only feel her feelings and sense her, but I don't think it's anything to worry about."

"Is she with Yugi?"

"I think so, but I don't know."

The two walked on in silence for a while until they heard something ahead of them.  They quietly walked closer to the source of the noise and saw two figures talking.  "On three we attack," Jou whispered, "1…2…3…GO!!!"  Rebecca and Jou jumped out from behind the trees and attacked the two people.  One of the two people was quick and put up a shield.  That's when Jou and Rebecca saw who they were attacking.  "Yami? Mitsu?"

"Why were you attacking us?!?"  Mitsu asked angrily.

"We're sorry," Rebecca said, "We didn't know it was you."

"Do either of you know where Honda or Otogi are?" Yami asked.

"No, they weren't blown anywhere near us." Jou answered.

"Are you alright Jou?" Mitsu asked seeing the cut in Jou's arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"How did it happen?"

"A fire warrior attacked us"

Mitsu walked toward the lake and took a plant from the shallows.  He walked over to Jou and tied it around his arm.  "This plant is called Hefali.  It helps to heal wounds caused by fire."

"Thanks" Jou said "Are Yugi and Shizuka with you?"

"No, but we think we know where they are."

"Where?"  Rebecca and Jou shouted in unison.

"In the lake," Mitsu explained, "It seemed as if a fire creature attacked them so it would make sense for them to go in water."

"That would make sense," Jou said, "That's why I was sensing her over here."

"Shizuka?" Yami asked

"Yeah"

"We still have to figure out how to get them out though," Mitsu said.

"I don't think we have to worry about that," Jou said.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"I don't sense Shizuka in any danger and I don't really feel worry either… There's something that tells me they'll find their own way up here."

"How long do you think we will have to wait?" Yami asked.

"I don't know… Let's give them some time though."

*~*~*~*~*

            "Yugi?"  Shizuka asked as she walked into a different bubble dome.  This one looked a little more like it was real land but you could still be tricked if you were just looking up.

            "Hi, Shizuka… I'm glad you're up," Yugi said.

            "Who's that?"  Shizuka asked pointing to a boy with white hair and pale skin.

            "This is Ryou… He's an old friend of mine."

            "Yes, we both went to Karkao," Ryou added.

            "How did you end up here?" Shizuka asked.

            "This is my home, I'm half Merpep.  After Yugi left Karkao I had no reason to stay so I returned here.  I was sent to go protect Yugi, but he protected me more than I could protect him."

            "I had no idea Ryou was a Merpep until just a little bit ago.  A guess everyone keeps secrets though."

            "And what's your secret Yugi?" Ryou asked casually.

            "My secret?"

            "Yes, yours"

            "Well, it's-" Yugi started.

            "Ryou! Your father would like to see you."  Mariel said cutting Yugi off.

            "I've got to go," Ryou said waving to Yugi and Shizuka, "Talk to you later."

            "What is your secret Yugi?" Shizuka asked after a while.

            "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

            "You'd be surprised what I believe."

            "Okay… umm… I should… I shouldn't be alive right now," Yugi said.  When Shizuka didn't say anything he continued.  "Jou probably told you that Kaiba killed my parents."

            "He did…" Shizuka said a little confused.

            "He didn't _just_ kill my parents… he killed me too."

            "Then how are you alive now?"

            "I remember seeing a light… It was so bright I had to close my eyes.  When I opened them I saw Annot.  She had beautiful white wings and golden blonde hair with innocent green eyes.  She flew over to me and said that I was not meant to die yet… Kaiba had tricked destiny… so because Kaiba tricked destiny, destiny will trick Kaiba.  She held her hands up to the heavens and another bright light came.  The next thing I remember I was waking up in a forest next to my dead parents.  I was only eight than, but I understood exactly what was happening… I didn't understand why, but I understood."

            "Do you understand why now?"

            "Yes… It is because I am the light of this world… If I was destroyed, where would hope come from?"

            "We lived more than a hundred years without a light mage and still had hope."

            "That is because the world still remembered the significant things that Annot did… People don't think of her like that anymore though… I don't understand how they could think of her as weak… People were forgetting her light and so were forgetting how to hope.  People were beginning to forget that hope is more than wanting to succeed… it is wanting others to succeed too… It is the strength of someone's heart, not the strength of someone's powers."

            "How did Annot die?"

            "She was shielding her daughter from Desdemona?"

            "Who's Desdemona?"

            "An evil sorceress who wanted to destroy Annet.  She knew that the only way to do that was to destroy what was most important to her, which was her family.  Desdemona had already killed her husband and son, Annet only had her daughter left."

            "What happened to Desdemona after Annet died?"

            "She realized that she had killed the light and went into hiding.  She was never found, but she didn't cause any more harm either."

            "What happened to Annet's daughter?"

            "She had a good life.  No one ever went after her or anything.  She had a son named Sagoroku… he's my grandfather."

            "Annet was your great-great grandmother?" Shizuka asked wondrously.

            "Yes… That's how I know so much about her… grandpa told me."

            "Why did you tell _me_ all of this?  I mean why didn't you tell Ryou yet? Or Yami?"

            "I would have told Ryou, but he had to go…"

            "But you barely know me."

            "My heart told me I could trust you."

            "And my heart told me to believe you."

            "How couldn't I believe you?  You're a light mage, you never lie."

            "Are you sure?"

            "Positive"

            "Than my heart can't be lying when it tells me I love you."

            "What?" Shizuka whispered shocked.

            "I love you"

            "But why would you love _me_?"

            "You never judged me before you knew me… Everyone else did… Even if they didn't say it, I could see it in their eyes.  I may have only known you for a few days, but I know that you're different.  I could see the caring and kindness and determination in your eyes before I even said hi to you.  After I heard you talking to Amaya about your life and family I realized that you were stronger than many other people to.  Some people have a hard time moving on after their mom or dads death…"

            "Mom wouldn't want me to miss out on anything in life, especially love… Yugi, I love you too…"

            "Really?"

            "Of course I do.  You so pure and kind, but you're also strong and determined.  You're the absolute best.  I will love you forever."

            "I will love you forever too."

*~*~*~*~*

            "Is now a good time?"

            "No, just watch.  They will come on their own."

            "Are you sure?"

            "I could never be more certain… Little Yugi is to caring to forget about all the poor little students that are still here.  He will come and get them, the Merpeps and his little friend with him."

            "If I am not to do anything, why must I keep watch?"

            "So that you can tell me their every move, I want to know what's coming.  If I don't than that boy might tell my secret and they may make it here.  You wouldn't want that to happen to me too, would you?"

            "No, I want you to succeed, we both miss her very much."

            "As I thought.  You must not be seen either, I suspect he will know by now."

            "Make sure they do not meet, for if they do, there is very little chance for my success.  I need the boy, but if he is told anything I will not be able to control him…"

            "…And if you cannot control him, it cannot be done."

            "When they begin to go up, make sure the currents carry them to the north edge of the lake, if they hit they south they will meet and they cannot do that."

            "Yes, I will do as you say."

*~*~*~*~*

That was extremely corny… I'm not good at romance.  If you haven't read 'The Little Light' this chapter might be a little confusing, but I tried to make it unconfusing.  Hope you liked it… one review to continue.


	7. I'm Going Down There

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

**Chapter Six**

**I'm Going Down There**

*~*~*~*~*

            "We've been traveling for hours and I still don't see the forest," Otogi complained, "are you sure you're going the right way?"

            "Of course we're sure," Quinlan said, "You'll be stepping into it in a few moments."

            "How is that possible?" Honda asked confused.  He didn't even see a tree, how could there be an entire forest.

            "The forest has shielding spell on it.  Quinlan and I can see through these spells because we are experienced Magicians so we know where the forest is, but you have not learned how to unveil things with these spells so you cannot see it."

            "So the forest is invisible?"  Otogi asked.

            "I suppose you could say that, but if you don't know it's there you will never even know you were in it… it's more than just invisibility."

            "How are we supposed to know when we're in it though?"  Honda asked.

            "We will tell you… You are in it… can you see the forest?"

            Amazingly Quinlan and Kira were right.  The forest had just popped up around them, one tree right in front of Otogi.  "That's so awesome!" Honda exclaimed.

            "Let's go a little farther and then rest when we get deeper in," Kira said, "It will be a long day tomorrow."

            "What makes you say that?" Otogi asked.

            "Tomorrow we'll be heading toward the school, it's pretty far from here," Kira answered, "We will also need to find out what that Dark Mage is planning."

            "How are we supposed to do that?" Honda asked.

            "Do you know anyone who's connected to him?"  Quinlan asked, "That would be the only safe way to find out."

            "We know someone who can do that," Otogi said looking at Honda.

            "You do?" Kira and Quinlan said together.

            "We don't know where he is though," Honda explained.

            "He's not in the school, is he?"  Quinlan asked dreading the answer.

            "I don't know, he was with us when that dragon came, but then we got separated," Otogi said.

            "What type of mage is he?" Kira asked.

            "Why do you want to know?" Honda asked quizzically.  He didn't trust these people 100% yet, a lot of people could be after Yugi.

            "I'm good at tracking people down," Kira said, "it's important for me to know what type of mage he is."

            "He's a light mage," Otogi said wondering why Honda didn't tell them in the first place.  When Kira and Quinlan heard his response the stared at him in unbelief.  They had never heard that another light mage existed because they had lived in a secluded area for many years training.  They had never heard anything about Yugi until that very moment.

            "Be serious," Kira finally said, "A light mage hasn't existed for one hundred years."

            "Haven't you ever heard of Yugi and how he beat Kaiba?" Honda wondered.

            "Who is Yugi?" Quinlan asked, "I've heard of Kaiba when I was little, but I've never heard of Yugi."

            "Well trust me, he's a Light Mage, and he's the strongest mage you'll ever find," Otogi said.

            "You better not be lying to me," Kira stated.

            "We're not, just find Yugi." Honda ordered.

*~*~*~*~*

            Rebecca sat impatiently by the water's edge hoping to see Yugi and Shizuka float up.  She had been sitting there all day and the boys had most of the day, but they left recently to build camp.  Rebecca figured that wasn't the only reason they left though.  She knew that they wanted to talk about something without her listening, she didn't know what it was, but she'd find out soon.

            Rebecca dipped her finger into the lake and pulled it out.  As she pulled it out she kept the water on it in a tube shape.  She then pointed her finger toward where she knew the others were and shot the tube toward it except it became a long tube, the part that she had on her finger was still clinging to it. (kind of like a slinky made of water and without all it all being and the whole outer part being solid)

            "You can't just leave right now," Yami was saying, "We know you're mad at her, but right now we have bigger problems."

            "You guys can handle Yugi when he comes up-"

            "But, Mitsu, we can't." Yami said, "You're the only one who knows how to beat this Dark Mage.  We can't tell Yugi what to do if we don't."

            "She is down there watching them and she is much more powerful than you think, she's much more powerful that _I_ thought."

            "She will let them come up here, won't she?" Jou asked.

            "Yes, but that's the problem.  If they come up here Pegasus will have an ambush ready and then he'll take Yugi captive, kill all of us, and use Yugi to call forth the spirits."

            "In that case," Jounouchi said, "I'm going with you."

            "Yes, we will both go with you."

            "You're forgetting about one person," Rebecca said finally revealing herself, "I'm going too."

            "No," Mitsu said strictly, "none of you will come with me.  You will stay up here and watch for the ambush just in case I fail at getting them out another way."

            "But you said his ambush would kill us," Rebecca stated.

            "You're sneaky," he replied, "you'll find a way to ambush them."

            "All right, but how will you get them out another way?" Rebecca asked.

            "It's something called Mirror Transport," Mitsu explained, "Only air mages can use it.  You create a mirror looking thing that lets you transport from one place to another and talk to someone in another place."

            "Where would we meet?" Yami asked.

            "If I'm not back here by dawn tomorrow, meet me in the forest near the school lake."

            "All right, we'll do that Mitsu.  Good Luck," Jou said.

            Mitsu walked over to the water's edge and trod through the water until he could no longer stand.  At that point he covered himself with an Air Bubble and dived down.  The others stood watching for a while silently before finally coming to life and remembering there task.  They had to find someway to beat swarms of the dark mage's, also known as Pegasus, dark creatures.

*~*~*~*~*

            "We cannot send you to go fight this evil alone," Mariel said, "I will send people with you to save the students he captured.  Merpeps are very powerful beings and are very capable of thinking of plans for these kinds of situations."

            "Thank you for helping us," Yugi said.

            "We are kind creatures, we wouldn't leave innocent students in the clutches of an evil mage."

            "Of course we won't," a voice from behind them, Ryou's, said, "so I'm going with you."

            "Ryou," Mariel said sternly, "it is too dangerous for you out there."

            "If it's too dangerous for me, it's too dangerous for Yugi.  He's two years younger than I am."

            "But you are not so well prepared for this."

            "Neither is he, he's had no further training than going to school at Redestani and Karkao."

            "All right, you can go," Mariel said smiling, "but be careful, I don't want you getting hurt.  Now come, we must go to the planning room, we still have a lot to do."

            They walked out of the door of the room they were in, they were in part of the palace that was 'dry' or, in other words, a big air hole for people like Yugi.  The planning room was originally in a water area, but it was moved to one of the dry rooms because one of the main people that had to be there was Yugi and they thought he should save his energy for battling the Dark Mage.

            As they walked out of the room Shizuka came up to Yugi.  It was decided that it would be best if she didn't come with them because she wasn't a very experienced mage.  However, that wouldn't stop her from finding out what was being planned though.  So she asked Yugi what was going on and he explained that Ryou would be coming with them.

            "That's not fair! If he's allowed to go why aren't I?" She demanded.

            "Ryou is older and more experienced than you, Shizuka," Yugi explained, "After all, he was the one that was sent to protect me."

            "But I really want to go," Shizuka said as she put on her puppy dog eyes.

            "I don't want to see you hurt, you're not experienced enough to be doing this kind of thing."

            "Well can I still see what you're going to do?" Shizuka pleaded.

            "I don't see why not, but don't you dare think of following us."

            "I promise I won't."

            "All right then, you can watch."

*~*~*~*~*

I'm sorry for not updating in a while… stupid writers block.  I hope it stays away this time.  I really hope you like it.  I'll try to update soon but I can't make any promises… I've got a million tests coming up and two band concerts.  It should be updated within a month though.  Again, sorry for taking so long to update… please don't get mad at me.


End file.
